Barbara A. Finch
Barbara A. Finch My first Newfoundland, Ch. Edenglen’s Wistful Wendy, ROM, was the foundation of Tuckamore. Tuckamore has bred/owned approximately 50 champions. I bred the BOB at both the 1985 and the 1987 National Specialty, the BOS at the 1981 National Specialty, several Award of Merit winners, and several Regional BOB winners. Today it is hard to find a pedigree that does not go back to the Tuckamore. I joined the NCA in 1973. I was the first chairman of the Breeders List Committee. I served on the Board of Directors and as Corresponding Secretary. I am currently a member of the Internet Committee, a breed mentor, a member of the Judges Education Committee, and a mentor in the Southeast for the Breeders Education Committee. I recently edited the Specialty Show Guide. I served on the Board of Directors for New Pen Del and Bear Mountain and held various other key positions. I was Hospitality Chairman for the 1982 and the 2002 National Specialties hosted by New Pen Del. I am currently a member of the Piedmont KC, where I will be the Show Chairman for the 2008 shows. I am also a member of Morris and Essex KC. I am a licensed AKC judge currently approved to judge Newfoundlands, Alaskan Malamutes, Siberian Huskies (prov) and Akitas (prov) and Junior Showmanship (prov). I have judged Newfoundland Specialties in Italy, Hungary, Norway, Sweeden and the Gold Cup in Denmark. I judged bitches at the 2001 NCA National and will be judging dogs at the 2007 National in Colorado. I am a Delegate to the American Kennel Club, representing the Arkansas Kennel Club. I am a Human Resources professional. I have served in various management positions with companies, including Johnson Controls and Linens N’Things. I am currently working for Ingersoll Rand as a 401k consultant. TWO ISSUES FACING NCA: The biggest problem that faces the NCA and the breed at this time is the large amount of Newfoundland litters that are bred by non-NCA members. The NCA offers breeders both new and veteran, a wealth of needed knowledge. I believe that most non-NCA breeders are that, because they breed for money, not for the love and betterment of the breed. An expense of membership dues does not appear to them to be worthwhile. There are some non-NCA breeders that will never join the NCA nor become more knowledgeable about our breed. But there are breeders we can reach and teach that belonging to the NCA is well worth it. The Breeders List Committee has made an outstanding beginning in forming relationships between breeders. We can go further. I am a breed mentor and in just the little work we have done locally, I feel we have made available education that was either not available or was not used by breeders. Longtime, veteran breeders can help the situation by mentoring new and inexperienced breeders to educate them in the best principles of breeding Newfoundlands The second problem, I believe the NCA is facing today, is the relationship of Regional Clubs to the National Club. At this point in time, this relationship is dictated in a great deal by the fact that the NCA is the member club of the AKC. Because of this, NCA must dictate policy to their Regional Clubs regarding National and Regional Specialties. On the other hand, Regional Clubs may be the only contact a Newf owner has. It is so important that this contact continue to exist. The only way both clubs can exist in this relationship is with full communication and honesty. When both sides understand exactly what is expected of them, doors open and the relationships flourish. The NCA cannot exist without its Regional Clubs; Regional Clubs need the NCA. We need to meet, discuss our problems and unite for the betterment of the Newfoundland Dog.